Mistakes, Confusion, and Love
by Black Wolf 102
Summary: Annabeth gets bitten by a vampire, but Percy made an oath to Olympus to kill every monster he sees. Will they both be together or attack each other. Will Percy give up on Annabeth and try to get someone else as his girlfriend? This is not a percabeth story. I repeat this is not a percabeth story. There is bad language and slight teenage emotion acts I could say. It is now Rated M.
1. Encounter

My Girlfriend Is A Vampire

**If I get enough positive reviews then I will continue the story. This is like only the trailer to what to come. This is also my first fanfiction. If you'll like the story I'll try to update each day. Happy reading.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for some. All rights to Rick Riordan except for the events they are in.

**Encounter**

**Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey Percy!" I said "Hey Wise Girl" said my super hot boyfriend Percy Jackson savior of Olympus twice not once. "The full moon will be in 2 days, that's is like my favorite moon phase." I said, "Annabeth, 2 words 'too much Twilight" said Percy "hey seaweed brain 6 words 'you said one word too much" I replied "I did…?" then he started counting on his fingers. So I said "should I bring you a calculator?" "No, but you can tell me if 1 is after 10 or before 0?" that boy can sometimes be such a numbskull "all I could tell you is go to the arena and practice sword fighting." I replied. "Check, did sword fighting after breakfast" Canoe Lake "after sword fighting" "archery?" "Gave a newbie a tour of the infamy" "Monster class" "died of boredom" "arts and crafts?" "Did a sculpture of a rock." "A rock?" I asked confused "I wanted to do my dad but… you know why" "because your too arrogant?" "Hey!" he yelled. I was running out of ideas "rock climbing" "oh hell no, last time I almost got burned into a melted Percy" "stables?" "Did it ask Blackjack" "what did you do today?" "Hmm… lets see:

1. Run away from a wet Clarisse

2. Run away from the Aphrodite cabin

3. Run after the Stoll brothers with my cabin on fire

4. Kill half the monsters in the woods

5. Surf with Grover

6. Dive and look for things

7. Catapult myself

8. Play with Ms. O'Leary

9. Run away from the Aphrodite cabin again.

10. Clean my cabin

11. Try to flirt with you

"Whoa there Percy, when did you try to flirt with me?" I asked bewildered "when? ... defiantly not now" "Percy!" "Anne!" "Ugh so how did you do all these things today?" I asked Percy "well I was up all night from 12:00am today to now 5:39pm" When you ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer. "Well first off I'm hyperactive; second of all I drank lots of coffee, third of all the coffee said it had extra-extra-caffeine in it" he simply said. "The last time you slept?" I asked. "Lets see" then he again started counting on his fingers "Last time I was up was June 20 so what's today?" "August 31" I said simply and "we get back to school in 110 hours, September 5." "Damn girl, wait… what happened on my birthday" he asked "nothing you didn't come to the party" "ok, so see you" and he ran off leaving me watching at him running away from the Aphrodite cabin again. Someday I will have to go there with my dagger and give out black eyes and threats to that cabin.

54 hours later

Percy took me to the beach on the full moon at midnight. "It's so beautiful" I said "but the only thing more beautiful is you Annabeth" then he kissed me. We were having a small make out session for 2 minutes but we had to break up because 1. I heard something and 2. I needed air "Who's there?" me and Percy ask at the same time.


	2. Infected

**So it's the 2****nd**** chapter that you have been waiting for but before you start reading take into consideration that it is hard to write chapters long enough to not bore people. Just to tell you I broke my leg and might not update as much but I will start writing the next chapters. Ok enough of my blabbering now to the story.**

Percy's POV

I took out Riptide, while Annabeth took out her dagger. I said again "who's there?" then out of the shadows of the trees jumped out 3 empousa. She-demons with white skin, fire instead of hair, one bronze leg and one donkey leg. From them came the legend of vampires. 2 lunged at me while one lunged at Annabeth. I was surprised, how did they get through the barrier, so they caught me off guard. They grabbed my arms, and then with their talons they bore into my arms I dropped my sword and tried to dodge their bites. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth fighting the other empousa. It seemed that she was winning until she tripped over a rock and the empousa was on her trying to bite her. That's when I lost control and grabbed the empousa by the necks and smashed their heads together, turning them to golden dust. I then picked up my sword and ran to help Annabeth but it was too late she was bitten by the empousa. I grabbed the empousa by the neck and asked politely "who the hell send you?!" "None of your fucken damn business" she spat at me. I was so angry I impaled her through the heart; I then ran over to her and knelt down. She was wounded on her shoulder blade. She had a bite mark on it. She was barely breathing. She was white as bone. She looked so fragile. "Annabeth breathe breath Annabeth. You're going to be all right" I picked her up and started carrying her to the big house. She was as cold as ice. I was close to panic attack but if I let it out loose now she would die, so I can't fail this. "CHIRON!" I saw the lights go on in the big house. Then Chiron came out on the porch in his PJs "Chiron, Annabeth was bitten by an Empousa" at this Chiron's eyes widened "quickly to the infamy, she must go." I brought her in and put her gently on the bed while Chiron changed into clothes. After a few minutes he came in with Robert from the Apollo cabin. Then I retold them what happen, but I cut out certain parts like our make out session. "Robert save her please, she's all I got. I can't live without her." I pleaded and my answer was "Percy, I may not save her, it may be too late" then he took out his surgeon kit and started working on her shoulder blade. I and Chiron went out of the room to give Robert some privacy. We waited 5 min and we heard Robert scream and something shattered. Then the window broke because we heard glass break. We ran fast to the room when we got there, Robert was lying lifeless in the remains of the table, it was in pieces. The bed sheets were ripped as if a beast ripped it in fury and the chair was thrown out the window. But the biggest problem was Annabeth's body disappeared.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I don't have enough energy to write any more, because of my broken leg. One question, did you like the cliff hanger ? **


	3. You Mad or Nah

**Ok you guys I think wanted the 3****rd**** chapter, so here it is. If I get enough reviews then maybe I'll post the next chapter even quicker than last time. It all depends on you readers. I really want some reviews such as suggestions and ideas. Alright. When I will check and see who gave me the most reviews I will write you an additional/private chapter, whoever you are.**

Percy's POV

If you call a man 'a being that can withstand pain and cry but suck everything up' then I'm not a man. I was crying for 5 hours. After I saw the room damaged and Robert dead, I quickly ran to the hole (since there was no window) and peered into the darkness of the night. I saw movement, so me being me, I jumped out the window and ran after the figure but I was too slow the figure ran past the barrier and off. I couldn't follow because of the monster lurking in the shadows. So I just ran to cabin 3 and started sulking into my pillow. Wow, the hero of the day. Then I fell asleep.

Chiron's POV

I and Percy rushed to the infamy. We saw the mess and a body. Horror was this. Percy ran to the hole looked out and jumped. I ran to the hole and saw Percy running after a figure. I saw Percy give up as the figure passed the barrier. He then started walking towards his cabin. I then sighed; I had to clean up the mess. And started cleaning. The next day I didn't see Percy. I think he's still in his cabin crying off the loss. The breakfast today good. Sadly Percy will miss it.

Percy's POV

After I found out crying can't bring her back, I took riptide and rations, put them in a knapsack. Then I put a few pairs of clothing, a flashlight, and an IPhone created by the Hephaestus cabin that doesn't alert monster of where I am. I opened up the window and crawled outside and headed towards Thalia's pine. I turned around. I may never see this place again. I will come back when I find and return Annabeth. For them to know I left, I cut a P into a tree (not Thalia's pine because she would kill Me.), that's when I walked to a rock and lifted it up. Under it was a celestial bronze bicycle. Got it off Amazon on black Friday because that's the only day they give discounts to males. I got on the bicycle and pedaled to Manhattan, to my mom's apartment. I took the Montauk Highway and pedaled down it. When I was riding I saw a couple of monsters in the tall grass just outside the highway. They stared at me hungrily and I without stopping the bike took out riptide showed it to them and they ran off knowing me from the sword. "Ah my fame outruns me every time" I said to me self. After 13 hours of tiresome pedaling I finally got to my mom's apartment. I walked up the stairs with my bike. I knocked on the door and when it opened I almost fainted. In the doorway stood Annabeth Chase. "Anna…" I couldn't finish because Annabeth tackled me to the ground in a bear hug. "Percy!" she yelled. "Ho…Ho… How?" I barley said "I'll explain Percy; I promise but just don't freak out. Alright" just then my mom came to see what the whole commotion was about. When she saw me she picked me up brushed off the dirt and dust on my jacket and then she hugged me to at this Annabeth giggled. "Can I finally enter my apartment? Please?" I asked "yes you may seaweed brain" after a few minutes I was in the apartment and sitting at the dining table with my mom to the right and Paul to my left and Annabeth in front of me. "Percy can you give Riptide to Paul?" Annabeth asked "why?" I asked with my eyebrows raised "for safety measures" Mom replied. I gave Riptide to Paul and Annabeth started her 'talk' "so Percy remember we were on the beach when the empousa attacked. 1 bit me remember right. I was conscious but I was paralyzed and couldn't move. I saw how you carried me to the big house. When you left me with Robert I felt something broke inside me like a beast let out of it cage I saw with my own eyes how I killed Robert and jumped out the window. After I saw you jumping out the window and running towards me I ran faster past the barrier and I ran here. I then explained to your parents why I was there. They let me sleep and eat her." I just looked at her in shock and sadness. "Annabeth…" I sighed deeply and thought about it I promised to Olympus to kill every monster, so… "… Run" "alright Percy" she quickly said and jumped out the window. I quickly followed and jumped and heard my parents screaming to stop and come back, but I didn't stop I just ran faster. Riptide reappeared back in my pocket. I was glad I really didn't want to fight Paul for my sword.

Annabeth's POV

I was so shocked that Percy would actually try to kill me. Well at least he warned me before running after me. So to make a long story short I was running all over Manhattan trying to lose Percy. After 3 days of running and hiding I thought of a new plan I 'borrowed' a motorcycle and drove to Los Angelos. After 43 hours of riding I finally got to Los Angelos. I went to Charon and slammed 10 drachmas and said "Underworld Now" in a demanding voice. "Oh Lady Chase, how nice to see you again. Follow me" I followed him into the elevator and we went down. After a minute the elevator changed into a boat and Charon changed into a skeleton in a black cloak. When the boat hit the black sand of the underworld I heard Charon say "Please mention to lord Hades a little raise for me" but I just walked away ignoring him and his greedy palm. Percy will not find me here, unless Charon helps him. At least I have my IPod. I wonder do they have IPod charges in the underworld?

Percy's POV

I've been looking for her for a week and I can't find her. The thing I'm wondering is why I am so into finding Annabeth and not other monsters. Hmm… Mystery.

* * *

1 Month Later

I finally gave up on trying to find Annabeth. What can she do? She won't go off trying to kill everyone she sees. Or will she? You never know with girls. I'm going to go back to camp. I bet they miss me.

**Chapter 3 hope you like it. Over 1000 words. I'm wondering are there any polish people reading this because I'm an immigrant from Poland. You want the 4 chapter then review tell me if it's good or bad. Should I give up on this story or should I continue it.**


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4 for you guys**

**Thank you 'Guest' for reviewing I really appreciate it. If you had an account I would send you a private chapter in thanks but I can't sorry. **

**As I said earlier review and you will get the chapters faster. The more reviews the better. This is my first fanfiction and only got 5 reviews that is sad. Please review and give me your ideas to put in the story.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine only the events they are put in.**

* * *

?'s POV

Percy forgot about Annabeth for some time but he keeps getting sometimes reminded of his girlfriend.

Annabeth's POV

The underworld, a dark, cold, moldy place. I call it home I even like it here. I live in Hades palace after Nico found me on the beach. I became friends with Persephone, I also eat the fruit grown in the underworld (the food doesn't affect me, I'm a monster after all) and I usually hang out with Nico (Surprise!). Nico tells me a lot of news from the upper world. I heard that Percy almost recovered from the news of me being a vampire but he still gets reminded about me. Then one day I was shocked by what I heard.

After a long sleep I woke up to loud screams coming from the fields of punishments. I got up from bed took a shower, brushed my hair, got dressed, and went down to eat. I saw Nico, Persephone, and Minos eating breakfast so it meant it was morning. Minos used to be king in ancient Greece, a son of Zeus, after his death Zeus became merciful and made him one the judges in the Judgment Committee that judges people after death if they were good or bad or neither. "Good morning Annabeth" exclaimed Persephone happily like usual "Morning Beth" said Nico lifelessly like usual "sleep good or bad?" asked Minos. "Good Moring Persephone, Moring Nick, and yes I did sleep good Minos" I replied to all of them, "Hades in work?" I asked. My replies were a mummer of yeses. "Anything new today from the upper world?" I asked "2 things to be exact. Both bad." Nico replied "Sally Jackson died and Apollo invented a cure for you Annabeth" "How did Sally die and how is a cure for me bad?" I said a little suspicious "Well Sally died in a car accident and the cure is bad because you will have to leave" He said quietly. "YES!" Minos screamed "Finally you will go I'll even go pack your bags" and he ran off. Then after a moment of silence Persephone said "well, Annabeth go get your bags. First you should go to Sally's funeral, then go ask Apollo for the cure, finally get reunited with Percy" after her words sank in I started thinking #1 problem how do I get to the funeral unnoticed. Problem #2 how will I find Apollo. Problem #3 how will I explain this Percy?

Apollo's POV

Well what do you know? Yesterday I knocked over 2 vials into a bowl of water with my elbow by accident and that's how I got the cure for curses. Dragon blood and Drakon blood with a little amount of Greek fire that's all you need for the medicine. This would be a costly cure because 1 dragon blood is extremely rare because dragon species are almost extinct and drakons are hard to kill. With that Greek fire is hard to make. I have a farm of dragons and drakons because I use their body parts for medicine. Now that I'm a god I can tell you readers do not give out the secret recipe or I will get you, I'm a god after all.

Percy's POV

After a day of boredom in camp I went to the woods to battle some monsters. I was walking and heard a huge ROAR. I walked over to where it came from and saw a huge drakon. I simply walked over to it and looked at it as if it were a small bunny and said "aww, looky here a small draky lost its way" at this the drakon yelled. I just smiled and took out Riptide jumped on top of its head and slammed with all my force into the skull of the drakon. I broke through the scale and it disintegrated immediately in the discards of the drakon I found a vial of drakon blood I heard it rare so I stored it in Riptides secret storage under the hilt. After that I went back to my cabin locked the door and pulled down all the shades. I then walked over to my bunk and pressed a secret panel behind my bunk. My bunk lowered itself to a secret room where I held all my spoils of war I had everything from hellhounds pelt to drakon's droppings in a jar. I put the vial of drakon blood in the drakon section. The Hephaestus cabin built it for me after the titan war for avenging half their cabin. After my mom's funeral I usually spend time in the woods killing monsters so I have so much spoils of war. After coming out of my secret room I heard the camp's alarm system went off so I ran to Half-Blood Hill put my armor on while running when I reached the top I couldn't believe what I saw. In the middle of the plain I saw Annabeth while on the end opposite of Camp Half-Blood I saw Lycaon with his pack of werewolves. 1 minute later the whole camp came battle ready. When Annabeth saw me I heard her say "Percy" when I heard that I just wanted to run up to her and kiss her even though she was a vampire. Instead I yelled "LYCAON take your dirty mutts and run off to your cave if you don't want to die." "Me the great Lycaon defeated by a simple demigod. You wish. Come at me if you dare" Lycaon yelled back "Lycaon I am the bane of titans and giants. A mere _MINOR_ god will be defeated simply" at the word minor Lycaon growled loudly "Annabeth who's side are you on. Thiers or ours" at this Annabeth ran over to me and said "of course I'm on your side Seaweed Brain you wouldn't survive a fight with Kronos if not for me" "you think?" I asked "do you want to prove it?" "How?" I asked "by this. CHARGE" she yelled "FOR GREECE!" I yelled "FOR WOLFS" and we both charged into battle.

* * *

**Again reviews please I beg you please. The people that did review I am really great grateful. Again sorry for not updating for so long I am so sorry. **

**-Black Wolf 102 sighing off until next time. **


	5. This Is War

** So yeah this is chapter number 5. Yay right so I really want reviews. I got this new tablet with a keyboard so I will update even more frequently. I am looking to putting a surprise so I want people to PM me or review if they want a character of their choice in the story. I really want ideas for the future chapters, because one day I will and I repeat will get a writers block. Finally shout-out to Silver Mist (or something around that) have a great summer. Oh yeah and I'm doing a poll on who to pair Percy up with. It can be anyone from goddesses to werewolfs ANYONE. Poll ends July 5 (in about 1 week). Review or PM me.****Now to the story.**

* * *

Percy's POV

"FOR GREECE" I yelled and both sides crashed into each other. Demigods v. Werewolfs. I was the first one to reach them and just started slashing, hacking, and parring. I was mostly on offence but once in a while I would defend myself. After 10 minutes of fighting I reached Lycaon and I started my duel with the king of werewolf. "you fight well demigod scum" "said by grandma" I replied. After my intelligent response Lycaon just became angrier and put more power in his attacks. After awhile I was forced on defence so Lycaon would't hit me or some of the wolfs sneaking up on me. Then when I got a lucky hit on his thigh I heard a scream then out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth pinned down under a huge wolf. She was monster but she still meant something for me, she was after all my first love. I kicked Lycaon in the chest hard and send him stumbling a few feet back I took this chance and ran to Annabeth. When I reached her I stabbed the wolf in the back and he disintegrated into golden dust. I knelt down next to her and checked her pulse, then I realized that she was a vampire and they were living dead. When I was checking up on Annabeth I did't notice a wolf sneaking up on me. I noticed it after it bit me hard in the shoulder blade. Then I saw Nico shadow travel next to me and stabbed the wolf in the neck. He then grabbed both of us and shadow traveled us to the top of the hill where the Apollo campers made a medical sort of tent. Half were healing while the other half was picking off random monster with bows. I heard Nico say to a random camper what happened to me and Annabeth before I passed out of pain and exhaustion.

Nico's POV

I saw Percy running straight into enemy territory and he just cut into them like a knife through butter and he separated the army in half. It was a piece of art, beauty, and horror for the monsters part. After that the campers attack with new courage and energy. I just shadow traveled anywhere where they needed me. I then heard heard a scream and looked at who was in trouble but by then I saw Percy running to Annabeth who was pinned down under a big, what no, HUGE wolf the size of a horse. Percy reached her and defeated the wolf, then I saw a wolf fighting a group of first graders "Oh, S**T" I Exclaimed. I quickly shadow traveled there and started fighting the wolf myself after him disappering into golden dust I quickly looked at Percy and Annabeth I saw a wolf sneaking up on Percy I quickly shadow traveled there but was too late the wolf bit him so I just stabbed it in the neck, right after let out a scream of pure pain. So I did the most logical thing anyone would do I shadow traveled them to the Apollo cabin because I had no clue about healing. I quickly told them what happened and I felt Percy pass out. Then I screamed "YOU SERIOUS, NOW YOU PASS OUT" I was so angry that he had to pass out now, that meant I had to carry 120 pounds of live stock 5 meters. I barley had any energy from all the shadow traveling around the battle field. I did the thing best friends did for each other. I dragged him into the tent giving him a few bruises from dragging him over rocks and other obstacles. After 10 minutes of tiring exercise I got rewarded by ambrosia and nectar. Then I realized something the battle was still going on. after realizing this I quickly ran out the tent and went into battle but at that moment I heard a hunting horn going off. Then out of the forest came a volley of silver arrows. I let out my breath that I was holding for a long time. Then I was mad again I had to work that I did not have to do for example: Running in battle really fast, Shadow traveling to the back of the army so they don't escape and helping Percy. After the hunting horn most monsters tried to run away but were caught and destroyed while Lycaon turned into a wolf and ran at inhuman speeds. Then out of the forest came a squad of girls in silver parkas shooting with bows at monsters trying to run away. "Great all we needed" I said. After the battle Artemis and her hunters came over "Lady Artemis, nice to meet you and your hunters" said Chiron "Hello Chiron" Artemis replied. "what brings you here?" he asked "well we were hunting the group of monsters when we realized that you needed help so we ran here as fast as we can here and as I see we came just in time" she plainly replied as if no one got hurt "well thank you milady for your support" after that I went to check on Percy. When I came into the tent I went to the bed where I last saw Percy in I saw the bed but didn't see Percy. "Percy!" I screamed, everyone looked at me I then yelled "Percy's gone!" then everyone asked me different questions "How?", "When?", "Why?", "Where?" I even heard a "What?" from a Hypnos kid. "I don't know I just walked into the tent and poof he's not there" every one even the hunters were worried what if another great prophecy came up. Everyone one would be doomed, if something bigger then the giants or titans.

* * *

**Du, Du, Dun. Cliffhanger, most people put harsher cliffhangers then this alright.**

**Song I recommend: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Fanfiction I recommend: The Queens Champion by Anaklusmos14**


	6. We Win At A Cost

**Alright as I said, I think, I will post more frequently because of my new tablet. Yay. **

**Shout outs to:**

**addicted2percyj3**

**goddess of stories**

**Thats everyone for now. Ok thank you for your reviews. I will grant you both one wish for the story. For example you want yourself in it tell me or if you want a different plot i'll try to change it, but remember only ONE wish so make it count (review or PM me the wish). The poll for Percy's girlfriend/wife is still open review. I will extend the poll because noone advised anything. Poll ends July 17 so hurry and review. Alright back to the story.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and my whole body was sore which was no new experience for her. After I woke up but couldn't see anything from the dark I did the logical thing anyone would do "Where the hell am I?" I heard some shuffling in the dark I reached for my dagger but found nothing then the someone said "How about thinking of taking off the blindfold off? That would be smart" from the voice I knew it was Connor Stoll. When I took off the blindfold I was blinded by the light I had to cover my eyes. "Connor where am I?" I said aggravated "You are in United States" he replied I heard him snicker. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a medical tent and Connor was standing in front of me. "Stoll I will kill you for making my mentality sound lower then yours because its not"I yelled waking up a few innocent patients "Not my fault you asked a stupid question you get a stupid answer. Plain logic right?" he defended him "I guess, but your still dead Stoll" I yelled getting up from bed "Shit" he exclaimed and he ran off. I tried to catch up to him but I was still low on energy. When I came out of the medical tent I saw everyone grieving even the hunters which was odd. I walked up to Thalia and asked "Why is everyone grieving?" she turned and saw and had a confused look on her face "Didn't they tell you?" "Tell me what?" I asked starting to worry "Annabeth, Percys gone" I felt some tears fall down my face "No, no, NO it can't be true" "I know how you feel Percy was like a brother to me" said said quietly close to breaking down "NO YOU DON'T KNOW I 's gone again" I felt tears going down my face from anger, confusion, and sadness. I was done by this point I ran to the beach "Annabeth" I heard Thalia scream after me. I was done with all the prophecys and me getting separated from Percy. Someone will pay big time.

Percy's POV

"Percy wake up!" I heard someone scream my name. "If you don't leave me alone in 5 minutes I will kill you" I said into the pillow. "Yeah he's back" I heard someone say. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked around I was on a bed in a middle of a clearing in a forest. Then I noticed a pack of wolves that were slightly bigger than actual wolves. I then took Riptide out and said "stand back or I will kill you all" "I'd love to see you try with that sword only silver affects us idiot" I heard in my head "Great now I'm losing my mind or that is a werewolf standing in frount of me" then I realized something this was Greek Mythology we're talking about "Shit" I exclaimed and started to run but the werewolves easily outran me. I'm in deep, deep shit now.

Nico's POV

After I found out that Percy disappered yet again I started to look around camp in the forest under the sea (with the help of uncle) I also checked up on Percy's parents Sally and Paul. When I told them about Percy's disapperance Sally broke and started crying while Paul started to comfort her. When I was positive that Percy was not there I went looking everywhere. I even looked for him in camp jupiter which he was not in.

3 Days Later

I was running out of ideas then an stupid and hopeful idea come into my head. I quickly shadow traveled to the hunters camp meaning 50 meters away from their camp. "Lady Artemis can I have a word with you!" I screamed getting ready to run for my life. Out of the tree line came out a group of teenage girls in silver parkas "Peace! I come in PEACE" I screamed in fear. "Name your purpose" a girl I think Phoebe was her name. "I came to ask Lady Artemis a favor" I replied. A girl 12 years old came out and asked "And what is the favor?" I bowed quickly and said "I ask you to find Perseus Jackson milady" "And what do I get out of it?" Artemis asked "Percy will owe you a favor" Artemis started to ponder this and just then Thalia burst through the tree line "NICO!" she yelled and ran to hug me, I slowly hugged her just to be sure so the hunters don't play with me (note the sarcasm) when she pulled away I quickly got smacked "Where the hell were you, idiot", oh shit what did I do to anger her. "well..." I started with a innocent face "here, there you know" she huffed in anger "any new news in camp, whats up with Percy and Annabeth?" she asked playfully "Well Annabeth broken and crying all day long and Percy is still missing and I was just supposed to ask Lady Artemis to help look for him when you just burst through and interrupted our little talk." I said without taking a breath "Oh, sorry milady I didn't know that you were talking with Nico" Thalia said with realization that I came to Artemis not to her. "It's all right Thalia go back to camp. Hunters back to camp with Thalia, and Thalia your in charge while i'm gone." the goddess said "Yes milady" Thalia replied. The hunters not sure of leaving their mistress left but before leaving most gave Nico dirty looks. "So Lady Artemis do you agree?" "I think I will my girls need some entertainment instead the hunting. Its getting quite boring" "Thank you milady" and I then shadow traveled to restart my search for Percy.

Annabeth's POV

Why? Why me? 2 wars. Then lost Percy for a long period time because Hera exchange Jason and Percy with the 2 camps. Then comes Rachel and after 2 years she becomes a ocrale so I stressed out for nothing during the time period. Then comes all the quests he goes with different people. The time he was in Camp Jupiter with Reyna. I finally made up my decision. I will try to explain it to him when he comes back. If he ever comes back.

**Another cliffhanger**

**MUAHAHAHA (evil laugh)**

**I'm evil**

**PLEASE MORE REVIEWS I WANT PEOPLE TO JUGDE THIS SO I FIX IT. YES IT MEANS I DON'T CARE ABOUT FLAMES.**

**Song I recommend: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Fanfiction I recommend: The True Child of Chaos by nutsofthechest (rated M)**

**The more reviews the faster I post. I swear on the river Styx. **

**(I hope I don't get sent to tartarus if I forget to post. Wish me luck)**

**Should I base this story on the song "Demons" by imagine dragons starring Perseus Jackson. Tell me by reviewing or PMing me (or if you can IM me) ;)**

**Should Annabeth break up with Percy, tell me.**


End file.
